DESCRIPTION (Taken from the applicant's abstract) The aim of the tri-institutional Endocrine Research Training Program (ERTP) at Cornell University Medical College (CUMC), Sloan-Kettering Institute (SKI) and Rockefeller University (RU) is to provide multidisciplinary training in laboratory investigation in endocrinology to Post-Doctoral Fellows to prepare them for independent careers in biomedical research. The ERTP was begun in 1978 as a bi-institutional program and expanded to include the three institutions in 1983. During the last ten years, 31 post- doctoral fellows, including 15 M.D., 3 M.D.-Ph.D. and 13 Ph.D. fellows, have been trained under the auspices of the ERTP. Of the 24 trainees who have completed their training, 14 are in academic positions, 3 are in industry and 7 are in non-research positions (4 are academic clinicians).